Rouge Instinct
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: Rouge. Tout était rouge autour de lui. Les flammes. Le sang. Le corps étendu à ses cotés. Son monde se teintait de rouge.


Il avait mal, terriblement mal. La douleur ne le quittait pas, faisant vaciller son corps, l'empêchant d'avancer, de bouger. Il sentait du sang couler et sécher sur sa peau. Etait-ce le sien ? Celui d'un autre ? Était-ce seulement du sang ? Il n'avait plus aucun repère, le monde n'était plus qu'un brouillard de sensations qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Des milliards de couleurs différentes dansaient sous ses yeux sans aucune forme ni logique qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des bruits par milliers, arrivaient au creux de ses oreilles, rien de distinct, rien de compréhensible. Juste un brouhaha de son. Son propre visage était trempé, mais de quel liquide ? Des gouttes de pluie, des larmes, du sang ? Tout à la fois ? Rien ? Le décor semblait se calmer, redessiner le paysage, puis il reprenait sans cesse une forme abstraite. Il crut sentir que quelque chose le toucher, le secouer.

Des mots parvenaient à lui mais il ne pouvait en saisir leur sens. Des flammes dansaient en arrière plan. Du vert, c'était quelque chose de vert qui le touchait. Il parvint à comprendre que c'était son surnom qui était répété, inlassablement. Deku, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit nerd lui voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour être dans cet état ? De toute façon, les phrases qu'il prononçait n'avait toujours aucun sens.

Il essaya de le faire lâcher, de quel droit il le touchait ? Mais aucun mouvement ne se fit. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Des sifflements toujours plus forts s'engouffraient dans son esprit. Il se sentit partir, il était fatigué. Il clignait des yeux de plus en plus doucement. Plus la douleur s'effaçait, plus la fatigue apparaissait. Il se dit que dormir était peut être la meilleure solution. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée à cause de ce foutu nerd qui le maintenait éveillé, le secouant toujours plus fort.

"- Katchan !"

Qu'il arrête de prononcer son surnom et qu'il se taise !

"Kat-... aut...er...irishi…"

Ce maudit nerd ne pouvait-il pas faire des phrases compréhensibles ?! Ca le faisait chier de se concentrer pour le comprendre. Il sentait que les mains de l'autre le serraient toujours plus fort. Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il sentait les ongles se planter dans son bras, mais cette douleur sembla provoquer un choc en lui. Tous ses sens semblaient se calmer pour enfin revenir à la réalité.

"- Katchan ! Katchan ! Il faut sauver Kirishima !"

Le paysage arrêta alors de bouger, devenant net. Faisant une mise au point sur chaque détails qu'il n'avait pas pu percevoir. Ses yeux confirmèrent l'identité de la personne qui le secouait, ils confirmèrent le feu qui brûlait derrière. Le crépitement des flammes et la chaleur environnante lui parvenaient enfin. Puis son regard dériva sur sa gauche, là où Izuku regardait.

Du rouge, du rouge, du rouge. Partout. Ce… n'était pas possible. Il crut parler, crier, mais sa voix ne l'atteignait pas. Kirishima n'était plus qu'un corps ensanglanté.

C'était probablement son cas aussi, à ce moment-là.

* * *

Il y avait des mots, beaucoup de mots qu'il avait envie de dire, mais pourtant rien ne sortait. Rien ne semblait être assez fort pour tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et là, assis sur cette stupide chaise devant le lit sur lequel Kirishima reposait, il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre.

Que l'autre vieille ait un alter permettant de soigner rapidement était vraiment impressionnant, il avait été remis sur pied à peine quelque jours après l'incident. Mais de son côté, le rouge, qu'importe l'alter utilisé, les soins ou les médicaments, il ne se réveillait pas. On ne pouvait seulement qu'attendre, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Mais la patience n'avait jamais été l'une des ses qualités. Malgré tout, il était là, planté dans une sordide chambre d'hôpital, où les élèves et professeurs blessés avaient été transféré.

De temps en temps, d'autres élèves de classe venaient rendre visite à Kirishima, mais finissaient par s'enfuir sous le regard de Bakugo, qui s'avérait être tout sauf sympathique.

Et autant que les mots ne venaient pas, il ne trouvait non plus aucune réponse à ses questions. Il détestait y réfléchir, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se demandait comment un si gros incident avait pu avoir lieu au sein même de Yuei, pourquoi y avait-il eu autant de blessés ? N'étaient-ils pas censé être formés à devenir des héros, capables de se sortir de toutes circonstances ? Et alors que presque tous étaient déjà remis sur pied, à se balader comme des imbéciles dans l'hôpital, pourquoi Kirishima ne daignait même pas soulever une paupière ? C'était un imbécile de première, toujours à aider son prochain, c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il pouvait se rendre utile ! Mais tous ses questionnements lui semblaient trivials alors qu'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi était-il à son chevet.

Il avait mieux à faire que de rester dans cette maudite chambre qui lui donnait de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer. Malgré tout, le soir venu, quand les heures de visite étaient finies, les infirmières n'essayaient même plus de le déloger du chevet de Kirishima, sachant que ça serait en vain. Têtu comme il était, personne n'arrivait à le faire sortir et de moins en moins de personne essayait.

"Ce gamin est-il arrogant au point de se croire au dessus du personnel?"

"Comment pourrait-il devenir un héro, être un criminel serait plus adapté à son caractère."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Yuei accepte des vauriens comme lui."

Que tout le monde parle dans son dos, que tout le monde commère sur son attitude ne lui importait pas. Non, pas là, pas maintenant, pas alors que Kirishima ne pouvait même pas entendre sa voix.

Même les nuits passaient avec une lenteur énervante, le sommeil le fuyait alors que celui du rouge se prolongeait. Il n'allumait aucune lumière, préférant rester dans l'ombre, mais il laissait les rideaux ouverts, s'occupant ainsi à observer la nuit qui recouvrait la ville. Le silence régnait en maître, quelques fois brisé par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Un craquement provenant du lit attira son regard sur le corps reposant dessus. Sa cage thoracique se relevait régulièrement comme s'il dormait tranquillement. Peut-être que demain au lever du soleil il se réveillerait comme si de rien n'était avec son sourire débile habituel collé aux lèvres. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Peut-être que ses yeux ne s'ouvriront plus jamais.

Bakugo se pencha et croisa ses bras sur le lit, reposant sa tête entre. Cette nuit allait être encore longue…

Ses souvenirs concernant l'incident restaient confus, mais il se souvenait parfaitement du corps de Kirishima couvert de sang près de lui, de Deku qui cherchait en vain de l'aide, de la douleur qui l'avait parcourue de part en part alors que ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles par rapport à celle du rouge. Quand il avait enfin reprit possession de ses moyens, il avait tout fait pour arrêter les hémorragies de Kirishima. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, ne sachant pas combien de minutes, d'heures, s'étaient écoulées avant qu'on les trouve et qu'on les évacue vers l'hôpital.

L'école avait sombré dans la panique, des bombes avaient été dissimulées dans plusieurs recoins. Personne ne savait comment quelqu'un avait réussi à les placer, mais les dégâts étaient considérables. Les bâtiments s'étaient partiellement effondrés, ensevelissant les élèves. Les explosions étaient bien la spécialité de Bakugo mais pourtant il n'avait pas pu les éviter, même l'alter de Kirishima n'avait pas réussi à le protéger. Ca avait été tellement soudain. Apparemment aucun mort n'était à déplorer, mais le nombre de blessés était important. Kirishima faisait partie des cas les plus grave.

Comment le rouge pouvait restait inconscient alors que lui, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, la lueur des flammes et la couleur du sang revenaient le hanter. Katsuki n'était clairement pas faible, et il n'aurait jamais pensé être traumatisé par ce genre de chose. Son rêve était d'être un héro, c'était ce genre de situation qu'il devra gérer un jour et il n'aura pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ou sur celui des autres. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre.

L'identité du coupable restait un mystère, pourtant Bakugo avait plus qu'envie de lui faire goûter à ses explosions, juste pour lui montrer l'effet que ça faisait de s'en prendre une.

La fatigue commençait à l'assommer, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne supporterait pas une nuit blanche de plus. Il ferma ses paupières espérant trouver autre chose dans ses rêves que les murs blancs d'une chambre d'hôpital. Sa position, assis sur une chaise et à moitié avachi sur le lit, n'était pas confortable, pourtant il s'endormit sans s'en préoccuper.

Ce sont des bruits de pas dans la chambre qui le réveilla, une infirmière qui venait juste vérifier les changements. Katsuki refusait de bouger et d'ouvrir les yeux. Pouvait-il espérer tomber sur les pupilles rouges de Kirishima ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à la lumière puis vira son regard sur le visage du blessé, mais tout ce que son regard croisa était ses paupières closes.

Un soupire agacé lui échappa, il s'étira et croisa ses bras contre son torse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, encore.

Il avait fini par perdre à nouveau la notion du temps. Quasiment plus aucun élève de Yuei se trouvait à l'hôpital, seulement lui et Kirishima. L'école était suspendue le temps de la reconstruction et d'une révision des systèmes de sécurité. Les journées étaient longues et il lui arrivait de temps à autre de rentrer chez lui, pour manger ou éventuellement dormir quelques heures. A chaque fois que Katsuki revenait voir le rouge, il restait un moment devant la porte de sa chambre à espérer qu'il verrait Kirishima réveillé. Il était de plus en plus dur d'ouvrir cette porte chaque jour.

Les infirmières et les docteurs qu'il croisait le regardaient avec un regard compatissant. Ça avait le don de le mettre en rogne et de lui faire encore plus froncer ses sourcils.

Bakugo était à bout, son impuissance l'agaçait : "Putain Kirishima réveille toi ou meurs pour de bon !" avait-il crié en donnant un coup dans le lit. Les infirmières alertées avaient dû le mettre à la porte le temps qu'il se calme. Mais ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa frustration.

Il avait pensé à laisser tomber, à partir pour de bon et passer à autre chose. Après tout, si le rouge se réveillait, ils se reverraient forcément, alors pourquoi perdre du temps enfermé dans une chambre? Mais ça serait mentir que dire que ça ne lui ferait rien de faire ça. Il aurait l'impression que le rouge mourra pour de bon. Et il était trop tôt pour ça. Trop tôt pour eux. Trop tôt pour leur relation.

Ça n'avait été un secret pour personne à Yuei, ni Kirishima ni Bakugo n'avaient cherché à se cacher. La plupart des élèves, et même certains enseignants, étaient au courant qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale. La discrétion ni l'affection n'étaient ce qui caractérisaient Katsuki. Plutôt du genre explosif dans tous les sens du terme, il s'était lui même étonné quant aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le rouge. Il n'y avait eu aucun mot, seulement des regards et des actions qui avaient trahi ses sentiments ainsi que leurs réciprocité. C'était leurs instincts qui avaient défini leur relation, jamais le mot de couple n'avait été ne serait-ce que cité. Pourtant à l'évidence ils l'étaient.

Peut-être que s'il arrêtait de venir à l'hôpital, Katsuki aurait l'impression que ça signerait la fin de leur relation. Ou alors ses sentiments étaient bien plus fort que ce dont il en avait conscience.

Et si il ne se réveillait jamais ? Et si les médecins annonçaient qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir ? Comment réagirait-il? Serait-il brisé ? Redeviendrait-il juste égal à lui même ?

Perdu devant la machine à café, il resta un long moment assis sur l'une des chaises à fixer le plafond. C'était le matin d'un nouveau jour d'attente. Cette situation lui pesait sur les nerfs. Il jeta son gobelet d'un geste rageur, et prit le chemin pour aller dans la chambre de Kirishima. En arrivant devant, des infirmières l'empêchèrent d'entrer et il aperçut un petit groupe de personne s'affairant à l'intérieur. Son souffle se coupa et il écarquilla les yeux. Que devait-il comprendre à la situation ? La femme qui l'empêcha d'entrer lui annonça avec un sourire en coin le réveil de Kirishima.

Il dû s'appuyer contre un mur et s'obliger à respirer à nouveau pour réaliser.

"Enfin ! Il était temps enfoiré." marmonna-t-il.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, il attendit calmement qu'on l'autorise à le voir. De toute manière quelques minutes de plus à attendre n'étaient rien par rapport aux nombreux jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident.

Quand on lui permit enfin d'entrer dans la chambre, il resta figé devant la porte, angoissé à l'idée de voir à nouveau Kirishima les yeux clos.

Puis il s'introduisit dans la chambre.

Il laissa ses yeux scruter de part en part la pièce. Le sol jauni qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant le frappa, les rideaux blancs qui bougeaient doucement l'intriguèrent, la chaise sur laquelle il restait parfois des journées semblait avoir été décalée, les draps qui étaient habituellement tirés paraissaient désordonnés. Et sur le lit se tenait un corps assis, un corps qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il avait eu le temps d'observer endormi. Il chercha un signe de son éveil et ce fut une paire d'yeux fatigués qui lui répondit. Un frisson le traversa. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Du plaisir ? De l'excitation ? De l'apaisement ?

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent, mais le rouge ne semblait pas le voir. C'est au moment où Bakugo bougea enfin et s'approcha de lui que son regard reprit vie. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes alors qu'il suivait les mouvements du blond jusqu'à que celui-ci s'assied près de lui. Il tendit sa main pour le toucher, comme pour vérifier qu'il était là, en chair et en os. Katsuki ne bougeait pas, le laissant faire, le laissant se réveiller tranquillement, se contentant d'observer la vie qui traversait le corps de Kirishima.

Le rouge l'examina à la recherches de blessures, de cicatrices, de marques, mais il ne trouva rien. Tout avait été soigné depuis bien longtemps, mais pour lui, il y a encore quelques instants, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans les ruines d'un bâtiment de Yuei. Couverts de blessures et de sang.

Il ouvrit la bouche cherchant à parler, mais ses cordes vocales inutilisées depuis un moment le génèrent, il dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant qu'il réussisse à briser le silence. Sa voix avait un ton rauque et éraillé.

"- En me réveillant, j'ai paniqué," commença-t-il, il fit une pause avant de reprendre, "je me suis demandé si tu étais encore en vie. Mais à l'évidence tu es en bien meilleure forme que moi."

Son regard rouge vérifiait sans cesse si il n'avait pas raté une entaille, un hématome sur le corps de son camarde. Comme si, devant ses yeux repassaient encore les souvenirs du corps de Bakugo qui lui avait semblé être brisé dans les décombres du bâtiment.

"- Je vais bien." lui répondit le blond, sa voix grave semblant trembler un peu. "Tu as été long, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais."

Et même si son visage et son attitude était égale à lui-même, Kirishima discerna quelque chose dans son expression qui trahit le blond quant à ses sentiments; la peur de le perdre. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du rouge, qui apaisa d'une certaine façon Katsuki pour qui ce fut comme si un poids disparaissait de ses épaules. Car Kirishima était bien de retour et avec son sourire d'imbécile en plus.

Ce sourire lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs, et pourtant en le revoyant à cet instant, ça le calma. Et si Kirishima voyait défiler dans son esprit des souvenirs blessant, face à ses yeux et son sourire, Bakugo se rappela des moments qui précédaient l'incident.

Ils s'étaient éloignés de la classe pour aller déjeuner dans un espace moins envahi d'élèves. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise au cours de l'année. Plusieurs fois par semaine, sans vraiment se concerter avant, ils allaient manger ensemble. Ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, entamant leurs paniers repas, échangeant quelques paroles. Il laissait monologuer Kirishima jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus - c'est à dire, assez vite. Ou bien ils se disputaient à propos de choses insignifiantes. Mais il y avait aussi ces fois où, attirés l'un par l'autre, tranquilles dans ce coin désert, ils s'embrassaient. Ce n'était jamais vraiment tendre ou brutal. C'était comme un instinct qui s'emparait d'eux et leur dictait leurs gestes. Il n'y avait jamais eu de romantisme que ce soit dans leurs actions ou leurs paroles. Et pourtant, quand il apercevait Kirishima, les joues rougies qui s'assortissaient avec ses cheveux, ses lèvres gonflées, son souffle et son regard un peu perturbé, il sentait ses pulsations s'emballer. Parfois, il était envahi par une envie de corrompre _l'adorable_ Kirishima. Il malmenait alors toujours plus ses lèvres et avec des mouvements brusques ses mains touchaient sa peau mate, le perturbant plus.

Ils étaient allés plus loin, plusieurs fois, quand ceux-ci s'étaient retrouvés, par un heureux hasard, seuls chez eux. Ce _hasard_ avait toujours était plus ou moins calculé, mais aucun d'eux ne l'admettrait. Aucun d'eux ne voulait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il les poussaient. Avachis sur un lit, leurs souffles erratiques, ils ne réfléchissaient plus. Touchant, caressant, étreignant la peau brûlante de l'autre à leur portée, leurs vêtements perdus et oubliés depuis un long moment au sol. Des gémissements, des murmures et autres soupirs comblaient le silence, s'ajoutant aux bruits mouillés qu'ils n'essayaient jamais d'atténuer. Et si souvent, c'était Katsuki l'initiateur, il s'était vu plusieurs fois dominé par Eijirou.

Dans une soumission qu'il ne s'était jamais connu, il se laissait dévorer par le rouge, ne devenant qu'un pantin abandonné à ses envies. Mais entre eux, il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de soumis ou dominé, ils étaient juste guidés et en même temps perdus, dans leur désir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais plaints de la situation, y trouvant chacun leur compte ou ne voulant pas comprendre plus que ce que leurs instincts dictaient.

Le jour de l'incident, ils étaient assis en train de consommer leurs repas, laissant seulement leurs yeux traîner sur le corps de l'autre, faisant monter une certaine tension entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Katsuki entende un bruit inquiétant. Un bruit prémunissant une explosion. Dans un réflexe inconscient, il avait tiré le rouge à lui avant que la bombe s'enclenche.

Et c'était seulement bien plus tard, quand Izuku les avait retrouvés, qu'il s'était réveillé, allongé près du corps ensanglanté de Kirishima.

Rouge. Ardant. Brûlant. Satisfaisant. Inquiétant. Contraignant. Perturbant. Fatiguant. Attirant. Excitant.

Chacun de ces mots s'étaient fait une place dans l'esprit de Bakugo quand il attendait près du corps inconscient de son camarade. Il y avait tant réfléchi, il s'était tant perdu dans ses pensées à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Pourquoi Kirishima le désoeuvrait autant ?

Et alors que le rouge venait à peine de se réveiller, il ressentait le besoin d'en parler. Ou de l'exprimer d'une quelconque manière.

Verifiant du regard l'état de Eijirou, il se pencha au dessus de lui, appuyant son genou sur le lit, plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il approcha son visage de celui du rouge, et si près de l'autre, il détailla son regard. Il y avait toujours perçu tout ce qui n'était pas dit à voix haute, tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avouer ou comprendre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, glissants contre la peau de l'autre. Ce fut quand Kirishima le tira à lui que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Plus qu'un baiser, ils s'effleurèrent, se mordillèrent, se malmenèrent pendant de longues secondes. Bakugo avait fini par appuyer son corps contre lui et aucun d'entre eux ne cachaient leurs excitation. Et pourtant, à l'instant où un frisson le traversa, il repoussa le rouge. Non, non et non. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter ses sentiments, il refusait d'assumer ce qu'il semblait être. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça vis-à-vis d'un autre homme.

Il avait passé trop de temps à y réfléchir, tellement que tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Quand il croisa le regard humide et suppliant de Kirishima, ses tripes lui firent mal. Il avait tellement envie de dévorer la personne sous lui et même peut-être lui céder une partie tendre de lui-même, perdue au fin fond de son caractère. Qui avait décrété que c'était "contre nature", alors que c'était son instinct même qui lui disait d'agir de cette manière? De le prendre dans ses bras et de le faire trembler jusqu'à oublier tout?

Qui avait un quelconque droit de juger ce qu'ils faisaient ? Personne ne dicterait sa vie. Pourtant quelque part en lui se cachait toujours cette incertitude, cette incompréhension. Ce paradoxe entre ce qu'il était et ce que la société lui demandait d'être.

Jamais il n'était rentré dans les cases de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Jamais il avait été un gentil petit garçon, il s'était toujours senti supérieur aux autres. Pour un apprenti-héro, son caractère semblait être aux antipodes de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Les attentes de la société, il s'en fichait par dessus tout. Mais il avait fini par en ressentir la pression en restant avec Kirishima.

De qui est-ce la faute ? La sienne ? Celle du rouge ?

C'est finalement en se perdant dans les pupilles d'Eijirou et en se focalisant sur son corps tremblant sous lui, qu'il se dit qu'il n'en avait que faire de tout ça. Et que si ça ne plaisait pas à quelqu'un, il s'occuperait lui-même de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse même plus parler.

Sa langue se glissa contre le cou de Kirishima, s'attardant sur sa pomme d'Adam, qui se mouva quant il déglutit sous la sensation. Il planta ses dents laissant plusieurs traces sur la peau mate. L'autre releva sa tête, pour lui laisser un plus grand accès à sa peau, appréciant les attentions en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Les mains d'Eijirou s'étaient perdues quelque part dans les cheveux du blond, aimant les tirer quand Bakugo lui procurait du plaisir. Un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche, coulant le long de son menton. En le remarquant Katsuki remonta à ses lèvres, léchant le chemin humide avant de retourner mélanger leurs salives directement dans leurs bouches.

C'est un toquement à la porte qui les firent s'arrêter. Ils s'éloignèrent sans vraiment y réfléchir, probablement par réflexe, avant qu'une personne fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle détailla les deux garçons présents, semblant comprendre la situation au vu de leurs vêtements débraillés et de leurs expressions. Elle fit attention de bien fermer derrière elle et se retourna vers eux. Son regard ne trahissait aucune émotion et elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

C'était une femme aux cheveux blond et à l'expression stricte. Ses yeux marrons ne montraient rien mais semblaient prendre en compte chaque détail. Habillée d'un tailleur noir, elle tenait sous son bras un dossier ainsi que plusieurs stylos. Elle finit par s'approcher d'eux avant de se présenter.

"- Bonjour, je suis l'une des personnes chargées de l'enquête concernant l'incident de Yuei." dit-elle en s'installant sur une chaise. "Nous venons d'apprendre votre réveil M. Kirishima et nous souhaitions savoir ce que vous avez vu ou entendu lors des explosions."

Les trois se jugèrent du regard. Bakugo se souvenait d'elle, cette inspectrice avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital pour récolter les témoignages. Lui-même avait été interrogé, mais par une autre personne et n'avait jamais eu affaire à cette femme.

"- Je suppose que vous êtes M. Bakugo." constata-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Son regard était très peu avenant, ce qui força le blond a rester sur ses gardes. "Si votre ami n'y voit pas d'inconvénient vous pouvez rester pendant cet entretien, sinon vous serez prié de sortir."

Répondant à la question sous-entendue, le rouge permit à Katsuki de rester dans sa chambre.

La femme étala ses affaires sur la table près du lit et installa un dictaphone pour enregistrer chaque mots venant de Kirishima. Elle prit aussi une feuille et un stylo pour prendre quelques notes supplémentaires pendant qu'il racontait ce qu'il avait pu voir.

"- Bien, je vais prendre votre déposition, prenez votre temps et racontez chaque détails dont vous vous souvenez." Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, avant de fixer le rouge avec intérêt. Katsuki s'était mis un peu en retrait et observait attentivement la scène.

"- Eh bien," commença Eijirou en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. "Quand les explosions ont eu lieu, je me trouvais dans l'aile ouest de l'école, avec Bakugo, nous étions en train de déjeuner.

-Il y avait des gens autour de vous ? D'autres élèves, professeurs ?

-Non," répondit-il. "En général, nous allions manger là-bas car c'était calme et qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous déranger."

L'inspectrice lui lança un regard suspicieux et prit note de ce détail. Bakugo l'observait consciencieusement, les sourcils froncés.

"- Il y aurait un détail particulier que vous avez remarqué avant les explosions ?

-Euh… Un instant avant, Bakugo semblait avoir été perturbé par quelque chose et m'a tiré à lui." raconta Kirishima, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

La jeune femme tourna ses yeux vers le blond dans une question silencieuse.

"- J'avais entendu des détonations." expliqua-t-il un peu violemment. "Je l'ai attrapé par réflexe.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais pu lire dans le compte rendu de votre déposition."

Katsuki plissa les yeux et se fit encore plus soupçonneux vis-à-vis de cette femme.

"- Et ensuite ?" incita-t-elle Kirishima à poursuivre.

"- Il y a eu un énorme fracas. J'ai vu le bâtiment s'effondrer sans vraiment comprendre. Et quand j'ai repris mes esprit, il y avait Bakugo près de moi, inconscient."

Le blond s'intéressa particulièrement à cette partie de l'histoire, n'étant même pas au courant que le rouge était resté éveillé.

"- Vous savez, j'ai vraiment paniqué, j'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais il ne bougeait même pas." Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il racontait, comme s'il revivait la scène. "Chacun de mes mouvements me faisaient souffrir, et puis une autre partie du bâtiment s'est écroulée. J'ai essayé de le protéger lui et moi avec mon alter, mais je suppose que j'étais trop blessé pour l'utiliser…"

L'inspectrice nota plusieurs mots que prononça Kirishima, comme si ceux-ci avait une importance énorme pour retrouver le coupable de ce carnage.

"- Après ça, je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir… Je me rappelle avoir entendu des cris ou des alarmes, mais je n'étais plus vraiment conscient."

Elle gribouilla encore un peu sur son papier, avant de retourner son visage vers les personnes présentes.

"- Bien. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter.

-Il me semble que c'est tout, effectivement.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance," commença-t-elle. "Vous vous trouviez dans la partie de l'école où se trouvait le moins de bombes…"

Elle prononçait chacun de ses mots en fixant Bakugo, comme si elle le sondait.

"- Vous vous trouviez dans l'un des rares endroits où toutes les caméras ont été détruites et vous faites partie des premières victimes retrouvées.

-Où vous voulez en venir ?" demanda le blond sur la défensive.

"- Vous êtes un expert en explosion, M. Bakugo. Vous vous en êtes sorti avec si peu de blessures et vous avez été retrouvé en premier...

-C'est Midoriya Izuku qui nous a retrouvés, on ne s'en est sortis tout seuls." répondit le blond rapidement.

"- Oui, mais c'est l'un de vos amis d'enfance, il pourrait être dans le coup avec vous.

-C'est une blague ?! Comme si ce nerd et moi, on avait..!

\- Je vous prie de vous calmer." le coupa-t-elle. "Vous êtes notre suspect principal. Vous étiez dans l'endroit le plus en sécurité de l'école, aucune caméra de sécurité n'a été retrouvée et vous avez réagi avant les explosions, vous servant de M. Kirishima comme bouclier." énuméra-t-elle.

"- Pardon?!"

Bakugo s'était levé et s'était mis à crier. C'était quoi cette blague ?! Comme s'il avait le temps de faire des conneries pareilles ! Alors qu'il allait s'élancer vers la femme blonde, son corps se paralysa, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

"- Excusez-moi, j'ai dû enclencher mon alter," expliqua-t-elle. "Mais bon, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que je vous embarque pour violence en plus de suspicion d'attentat, n'est ce pas ?"

Katsuki resta silencieux, bien que l'envie de crier ne lui manquait pas. Sa respiration était lourde, mais il avait conscience qu'à partir de là chacun de ses mouvements et de ses mots pourraient se retourner contre lui. Il fixa la femme blonde face à lui qui semblait extrêmement sereine. Elle sortit de son sac des menottes et s'approcha de lui.

Sous les yeux totalement paniqués et perdus de Kirishima, l'inspectrice embarqua Bakugo qui ne pouvait que suivre la femme devant lui. Le rouge tendit le bras pour essayer de le retenir, mais son corps faible et sa fatigue encore trop présente l'empêchèrent de l'atteindre. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il l'appela inlassablement. Son nom résonna dans ses oreilles jusqu'à que ses cris ne puissent plus l'atteindre.

Un sorte d'angoisse tordait les entrailles de Bakugo. Il était innocent mais face aux yeux de l'inspectrice, il n'était plus qu'un criminel qui avait tenté de tuer de nombreux élèves et avait détruit l'école la plus réputée du pays. Une histoire pareille allait faire du bruit. Et il en eut encore plus conscience quand il mit un pied dehors, toujours en suivant la jeune femme, et qu'une horde de journalistes l'attendait déjà de pied ferme.

Bakugo comprit à ce moment là que son arrestation avait été prévue avant même le réveil de Kirishima.

A son apparition, la foule prit vie. Un énorme brouhaha l'entoura et il ne pu discerner plus aucun mot, plus aucune phrase. L'inspectrice se fraya un chemin, l'obligeant à la suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une voiture de police noire aux vitres teintées.

Bakugo serra les dents, se forçant à rester calme, ce qui était vraiment le contraire de son caractère. Cette horde de journaliste connaissait son nom, ainsi que les accusations à son encontre. Une telle affaire pouvait ruiner une carrière…

"- Ce genre de crime ne fait jamais bonne impression dans un dossier." dit-elle en regardant à travers sa fenêtre alors que la voiture démarrait, comme si elle avait suivi le fil de ses pensées. "Enfin, entretenir une relation avec un autre garçon non plus…"

Katsuki lui lança un regard enragé. Il serra ses dents à sans faire mal. Il ne devait rien dire et essayer de rien laisser paraître. Tout était fait pour l'acculer, pour prouver sa culpabilité. Il refusait de leur faire ce plaisir et de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

"- Un attentat, une relation homosexuelle, un mauvais comportement… C'est triste à dire mais ta future carrière de héro se finit ici." ajouta-t-elle. "Pauvre M. Kirishima, l'entraîner dans cette affaire."

Le sang de Bakugo ne fit qu'un tour, il frappa violemment le siège en face de lui. Il fulminait. La patience n'avait vraiment jamais été une de ses qualités.

"- Comment vous osez ?! Je n'ai rien fait, et ma putain de relation avec Kirishima n'a aucun rapport avec vous !"

Les yeux brûlants de rage, il observait l'inspectrice qui restait d'un calme absolu.

"- Vous êtes fini."

La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta, il fut poussé dehors et traîné à travers le bâtiment qui se présenta devant lui. Après avoir monté plusieurs étages, Bakugo fut installé seul dans une salle d'interrogatoire où il dû patienter.

Les mains toujours menottées, il resta immobile. Tôt ou tard, on viendrait lui poser des questions, et il devra donner la bonne réponse sans hésitation.

De ce qu'il savait, ce qui les poussaient à l'accuser était principalement sa connaissance des explosions. Ce qui était plus que normal au vu de son alter. Aussi, par le plus grand des hasards, il s'était trouvé là où les bombes étaient en petit nombre et où aucune caméra avait survécu. Kirishima était le seul à pouvoir l'innocenter, mais ce témoignage n'avait rien changé, à priori.

Son caractère ne jouait pas non plus en sa faveur et l'inspectrice semblait prendre à coeur sa relation avec Kirishima.

Il ne possédait aucune preuve pouvant le laver de soupçon. Katsuki n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la chance soit de son côté.

Plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes, un homme et l'inspectrice aux cheveux blond. Celle-ci se mit en retrait alors que l'homme prenait place face à lui.

"- Bonjour M. Bakugo Katsuki." commença l'homme. "Vous êtes ici pour être interrogé suite à une suspicion d'attentat. Je vais vous poser plusieurs questions, tout sera enregistré. Selon vos réponses, l'accusation sera validée ou réfutée."

Les sourcils encore plus froncés, Bakugo l'écoutait, attendant avec incertitude la suite des événements.

"- J'aimerais qu'on reprenne point par point les détails de votre témoignage concernant l'incident."

Assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table, l'homme qui lui parlait semblait avoir une place assez haute dans la hiérarchie. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé étaient savamment coiffés, ses yeux se cachaient derrière une fine paire de lunette et il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces. Il imposait une certaine prestance et ce n'était clairement pas quelqu'un d'idiot que l'on pouvait berner facilement.

Katsuki ne répondit rien, hochant seulement la tête pour signifier son consentement, ou du moins, sa coopération. L'homme fit glisser sur la table un dossier et y sortit une feuille, probablement son témoignage. Il la lut quelques instants avant de se pencher vers Bakugo, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Il le fixa avec un telle intensité que le blond se sentit mal à l'aise.

"- Bien, commençons."

Sa voix se fit inquiétante mais l'accusé ne réagit pas, pas le moins du monde intimidé par la pression qu'il essayait d'imposer. Par pur désir de provocation, il imita la position du brun et se pencha vers lui. D'une voix mesurée, il lui répondit.

"- Je vous écoute, _monsieur_.

-Lors des explosions, vous aviez dit vous trouver dans l'aile ouest du lycée." dit-il en ignorant le comportement de Bakugo. "Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Si loin de votre classe, ainsi que du réfectoire.

-Suis-je obligé d'être au réfectoire ou près de ma classe pour déjeuner ? J'étais simplement là-bas parce que c'est calme.

-Oui, très calme." rajouta-t-il. "C'est un coin en retrait et d'après mes sources peu d'élèves y vont." fit-il d'un ton accusatif.

Evidemment que c'était calme et que peu de personne s'y trouvait, Kirishima et lui avaient justement choisi cet endroit pour ne pas se faire _surprendre_. Mais ça ne servait à rien de le dire, ça ne jouerait probablement pas en sa faveur. Ça serait probablement le contraire, se dit-il en lançant un regard à l'inspectrice, qui patientait toujours en retrait.

Replaçant ses lunettes, l'homme prit quelques notes avant de le fixer à nouveau.

"- Donc, vous étiez là-bas en train de manger votre repas au _calme_. Avec…" il jeta un oeil au dossier. "Avec M. Kirishima Eijirou. Vous mangiez souvent ensemble ?

-Oui… Plusieurs fois par semaine.

-Seulement tout les deux ? Pourquoi ne mangiez-vous pas avec d'autres de vos camarades ?

-Je ne m'entends pas avec eux."

En percevant le regard de son vis-à-vis, il comprit qu'il avait donné une _mauvaise_ réponse. Pourtant il faisait tout son possible pour être poli et ne pas balancer ce qu'il pensait de ses camarades.

"-Vous avez de la rancoeur envers eux, donc." affirma-t-il.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas une question, et ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Il ne portait pas vraiment les autres élèves dans son coeur.

"- Seul, avec M. Kirishima, dans un coin peu fréquenté de l'école et vouant une certaine haine à ses camarades." récapitula l'homme à lunettes. "Vous m'accorderez que cela fait de vous quelqu'un de relativement suspect. Ajoutez à cela votre alter et la présence faible d'explosif autour de vous… Rien ne penche en votre faveur.

-Même avec mon alter, il m'aurait été impossible de faire sauter l'école à plusieurs endroits différents." lui sembla-t-il bon de préciser.

Le brun sembla prendre à peine compte de ce commentaire. Il aura essayé.

"- Je suppose qu'il aurait été facile pour vous d'appuyer sur un détonateur sans que M. Kirishima ne le voit."

Non, impossible, vu la manière dont ils se dévoraient du regard à ce moment là, le rouge n'aurait pas pu manquer aucune de ses actions. Mais Katsuki se garda de leur dire aussi.

"- Enfin si M. Kirishima n'est pas un de vos complices, comme… M. Midoriya Izuku. C'est bien le nom de la personne qui vous a retrouvé ? Si peu de temps après les explosions... En plus, il semblerait que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps."

Si il savait ce qu'il pensait de Deku, il aurait su que la première personne qu'il aurait fait exploser c'était bien lui. Si tant soit peu qu'il ait voulu faire exploser quelqu'un à ce moment là. L'existence de Midoriya ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit au moment des explosions.

"- La seule raison pour laquelle j'aurais fait exploser l'école serait que je n'apprécie pas mes camarades ?" demanda dubitativement le blond.  
"- A vous de nous le dire.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Et comment j'aurais pu entraîner Kirishima et Deku avec une raison pareille ?

\- Je vous avouerai que M. Midoriya a été lavé de tout soupçons depuis le début de l'enquête. Nous avons la parole de All Might concernant son innocence."

Allons bon, Deku était protégé par le symbole de paix.

"- M. Kirishima semble bien sous tout rapport aussi, malgré le fait qu'il traîne avec vous. Il y aurait donc peu de chance qu'il soit votre complice. Par contre, vous, vous auriez pu vous servir de lui comme protection, son alter semble pratique pour cela."

 _Nous y revoilà_ , se dit Bakugo. L'inspectrice lui avait aussi balancé cet argument dans la gueule. Avait-il une tête à se servir de cet idiot comme bouclier ?

"- De plus, j'ai entendu dire que vous entretenez une certaine… relation avec lui.

-Ah ?"

Il allait vraiment prendre en compte sa relation avec Kirishima dans l'interrogatoire ?

"- C'est vraiment cruel de votre part de l'entraîner là-dedans. En plus si les médias entendaient parler de ça, vos carrières ne feront pas long feu."

C'était quoi leur problème ? Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Katsuki serra ses poings pour se contenir et décida d'ignorer ses commentaires.

"- Je n'ai jamais utilisé Kirishima comme bouclier.

\- Pourtant, il semblerait que vous ayez entendu des détonations et que vous ayez tiré Kirishima à vous. Vous l'avez dit vous-même dans votre témoignage et M. Kirishima l'a confirmé.

-C'était un réflexe.

-Personne à part vous n'a entendu quelque chose avant les explosions.

-J'ai l'habitude des explosions, c'est pour ça que…

-Que vous avez pu vous protéger ?" le coupa-t-il. "C'est vraiment pratique."

Katsuki soupira, il aura beau répéter, ce type ne changera pas d'avis.

"-Pourquoi j'aurais fait tout ça ?

-Vous n'appréciez pas vos camarades, votre caractère ne semble pas correspondre à un héro, et vous affirmez vouloir devenir le numéro 1, n'est-ce pas ? Les éliminer aurait fait de vous le numéro 1 par défaut…

-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Je deviendrai numéro 1 en me battant à la régulière ! Et pas autrement !"

Le brun le jugea du regard. Bakugo fulminait, il ne tricherait jamais pour gagner, les tricheurs n'avaient aucune valeur. Il sera numéro 1 et personne ne trouvera rien à redire.

"- Aussi…

-Quoi ? Il y aurait encore une autre raison qui me _pousserait_ à vouloir tuer tout le monde ?" s'exaspèra Katsuki.

"- Aussi," reprit l'inspecteur. "Nous avons trouvé une lettre dans les décombres qui était adressée à la police."

Une lettre ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Qu'est-ce que cette lettre avait comme rapport avec lui ? Le brun sortit alors du dossier une enveloppe. Il la fit glisser sur la table pour la mettre sous les yeux de Bakugo. Les mains encore menottées, il la prit et comme lui incitait le brun, il l'ouvrit.

C'était une lettre de type manuscrite, et l'écriture ne correspondait pas du tout à la sienne, ça il en était certain. Katsuki la lut avec grand intérêt. L'expéditeur narguait la police et revendiquait son action. Son objectif semblait être de détruire l'école afin de ne plus avoir de concurrents.

Le blond releva les yeux sur l'homme en face de lui et reposa la lettre.

"- Je n'ai jamais écrit ça et ce n'est pas mon écriture.

-La lettre peut avoir été écrite par une tierce personne à qui vous auriez pu demander. Mais l'objectif de l'expéditeur et ton objectif est identique, vous voulez être les meilleurs. Enfin, je dis "vous" mais vous êtes probablement une unique et même personne."

Bakugo le fixa à la recherche d'une quelconque preuve qui pourrait le disculper de toutes ces accusations.

"- Tu sais qu'un crime pareil détruit à coup sûr tes chances de devenir un héro." dit-il menaçant.

Avant que le brun à lunettes puisse continuer de parler ou que Katsuki puisse lui répondre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Soupirant, l'inspectrice blonde qui était restée jusqu'à présent spectatrice alla ouvrir à celui qui osait déranger cet interrogatoire. Quand la lumière du couloir parvint à ses yeux et qu'il aperçut Shota Aizawa, son professeur principal, une partie de lui se sentit soulagé.

"- Je croyais que vous deviez nous prévenir et avoir l'accord de l'école pour interroger un de nos élèves." constata Eraserhead.

"- On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe."

L'inspectrice et le professeur restèrent un moment à se fixer, faisant monter la tension dans la pièce. Le fait de ne plus être seul face à ses accusateurs rassura Bakugo. L'homme qui était resté assis se leva pour les rejoindre devant la porte.

"- Bien, on va vous laisser seul un moment." laissa-t-il tomber en sortant de la pièce suivi de sa collègue.

Aizawa soupira avant de venir prendre la place qu'avait laissé la personne qui l'avait interrogé. Ses yeux semblaient constamment fatigués mais il les sentit le sonder comme pour vérifier son état.

"- Ca va ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante mais avec un air sérieux. "A part t'interroger, ils n'ont rien fait de déplacé ?"

Son professeur paraissait énervé, pour toute réponse Bakugo releva ses mains pour montrer la chaîne qui reliait ses poignets.

"- Si on oublie qu'ils sont venus me chercher dans la chambre de Kirishima qui venait à peine de se réveiller. Ils ont été relativement corrects." grogna-t-il.

-Kirishima s'est réveillé ? Je n'étais pas au courant."

Il continua de marmonner un moment en réfléchissant. Il était venu ici dès qu'il avait apprit que Katsuki avait été amené et il n'avait donc pas pu entendre parler du réveil de Eijirou. La police avait un train d'avance sur eux ?

"- Laissons ça de côté pour le moment. Je suppose qu'ils t'accusent d'être l'instigateur des explosions. Est-ce le cas ?

-Evidemment que non !" s'énerva-t-il.

C'était comme si toute sa retenue s'était effacée et qu'il pouvait enfin laisser éclater sa colère. Aizawa ne s'en offusqua pas et sembla satisfait de sa réponse.

"- Tu as réussi à les faire changer d'avis ?  
\- Non… D'après eux, tout semble m'accuser et rien ne m'innocente.

\- Kirishima n'a aucune information pouvant aller dans ton sens ?

\- Ils l'ont déjà interrogé et ça a plutôt semblé les conforter dans leur idée."

Le professeur claqua sa langue, mécontent de la tournure des événements.

"- Si on n'a pas d'éléments pour t'aider, il va falloir réfléchir à qui a fait le coup."

Ce qui rassura le plus Bakugo c'est que Aizawa ne semblait pas douter de lui.

"- Voyons voir… Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait t'en vouloir pour te faire porter le chapeau ?"

Le blond répondit à cette question avec un regard blasé. La moitié du lycée devait avoir une raison pour le haïr, si ce n'était pas le lycée en entier.

"- Je ne vois personne d'assez taré qui pourrait faire ça." concéda-t-il.

"- Il est possible aussi, que la personne qui a fait ça, n'ait aucun lien avec toi. Ca risque d'être compliqué…

\- Et cette histoire de lettre ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu, ce n'était pas ton écriture, tout ce qui te relie à cette lettre, c'est ton envie d'être numéro 1." répondit le héro en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, les bras croisés.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux en cherchant une quelconque solution.

"- Ont-ils fait référence à autre chose ?

\- A part que ma relation avec Kirishima les emmerde, je crois pas."

Il n'avait rien à cacher à son professeur, il faisait partie de la grande majorité des gens au courant qu'ils se fréquentaient.

"- Quel est le rapport ?" demanda-t-il, le regard blasé.

Katsuki haussa les épaules.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en claquant contre le mur, les deux sursautèrent, ne s'y attendant pas. Dans le cadre se trouvait l'inspectrice blonde suivie de l'homme qu'il l'avait interrogé. Ils regardèrent la furie que venait d'entrer interrogatif.

"- De nouvelles explosions ont eu lieu dans un bâtiment public à l'autre bout du pays. C'était le même procédé que pour Yuei. Une nouvelle lettre a été retrouvée aussi." répondit le brun à la question silencieuse de Bakugo et Eraserhead.

"- Où étais-tu ces derniers jours ?" demanda l'inspectrice en frappant les mains contre la table. "Comment as-tu pu faire le coup sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ?!

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Depuis les explosions de l'école je n'ai pas quitté l'hôpital !

\- Je suis sûr que le personnel de l'hôpital se fera un plaisir de vous le confirmer." ajouta Aizawa.

Les yeux rageurs, elle s'apprêtait à faire un scandale. Elle tremblait de part en part, refusant de croire que le coupable était quelqu'un d'autre que Katsuki. Il y avait tellement de preuves qui l'accablaient, ils n'avaient pas pu se tromper.

"- Calme toi," intervient son collègue. "Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas pu être sur les lieux du crime et la nouvelle lettre retrouvée le disculpe totalement."

Bakugo écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. C'est bon ? Il était innocenté ? La chance avait été enfin de son côté. Il souffla de soulagement et se demanda depuis combien de temps il était retenu ici, combien de temps était passé depuis que toutes ses accusations lui étaient tombées dessus. La pression disparut enfin de ses épaules.

"- M. Bakugo, nous sommes désolés du dérangement. Je vous prie tout de même de rester à notre disposition, si par hasard, nous aurions à nouveau besoin de vous. Nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps, vous pouvez partir." dit le brun avant de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire.

Sa collègue blonde le suivit tout en continuant de marmonner. Aizawa et Katsuki se regardèrent avec une certaine forme d'apaisement. Alors ça se finissait comme ça ? Aussi facilement ? Il avait cru pendant quelques instants ne jamais s'en sortir. Si il n'y avait pas eu d'autres explosions, il n'aurait jamais réussi à prouver son innocence. Et tout se serait fini ici, il n'aurait plus pu devenir un héro ni rester en liberté.

Un garde détacha les menottes qui le retenaient et il se sentit enfin totalement libre. Avec son professeur, ils quittèrent le bâtiment ensemble et se séparèrent à la sortie.

Le blond reprit le chemin de l'hôpital, la nuit était sur le point de tomber, mais il était sûr qu'une des infirmières dont il avait l'habitude de croiser le laisserait entrer. Quand il était parti Kirishima avait l'air vraiment paniqué, mais quand il était parti, Kirishima était réveillé. Kirishima s'était réveillé de son coma. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire, il n'avait plus à attendre désespérément.

Finalement après cette journée, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment affirmer ses sentiments face à Eijirou. Certaines personnes n'apprécieront pas leur relation, il avait bien pu le voir avec ces inspecteurs. D'autres n'en auront rien à faire, comme Aizawa. Mais il en avait que faire de ce qu'ils pensaient. Là, il avait seulement envie de voir Kirishima, de le toucher, de lui parler, de le posséder.

En passant les portes de l'hôpital, il avait la bizarre impression de rentrer chez lui. Il avait passé tellement de temps ces dernières semaines ici que ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il en sortira ça sera avec Kirishima. En arrivant au bon étage, il croisa l'infirmière qui l'avait prévu du réveil du rouge, le matin même. Elle lui sourit et l'arrêta.

"- Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes revenu. Vos problèmes ont été réglés ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle l'avait probablement vu partir avec l'inspectrice.

"- Oui, c'est bon."

Elle sembla satisfaite par sa réponse, mais elle ne le laissa pas encore partir.

"- Vous savez, ce matin, quand M. Kirishima vous a vu partir, il a vraiment paniqué. Il voulait à tout prix vous rejoindre. Comme il venait tout juste de se réveiller et qu'il risquait de se blesser, nous avons été obligés de lui administrer des calmants. Actuellement il dort encore, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien." lui expliqua-t-elle. "D'une certaine manière vous êtes vraiment adorables de vous inquiéter autant l'un de l'autre."

Son sourire était espiègle. Katsuki n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le compliment. "Adorable" ? D'où il était adorable ? Mais il se dit que quelque part il existait même des gens qui approuvaient leur relation.

"- J'espère que vous serez heureux, après tout ça. Aussi, personne ne viendra dans la chambre avant demain matin, à part si vous nous appelez… Je dis ça comme ça."

Et elle repartit après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil. Il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ses paroles et il se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il resta coincé devant la porte, comme il l'avait été si souvent quand Kirishima avait passé des semaines inconscient. Il espérait toujours à ce moment là le voir éveillé en entrant. Aujourd'hui il savait que le rouge dormait, mais que c'était juste un sommeil normal. Créé par des médicaments peut-être, mais il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce sans un bruit et, effectivement, Eijirou dormait. Bakugo alla s'installer sur sa chaise et prit le temps de l'observer à nouveau. Une sorte d'angoisse le saisit, il avait l'impression que le rouge était toujours dans le coma.

La fatigue s'emparait de lui aussi petit à petit, et il n'avait plus vraiment envie de réfléchir à ses actes, à ce qu'il disait, à leur relation. Alors il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. Il se leva, enleva ses chaussures et jeta quelques unes de ses affaires par terre. Il se glissa dans le lit, sous les draps, et se colla à Kirishima. Katsuki le prit dans ses bras et observa son visage qui semblait être sur le point de se réveiller.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti sa chaleur contre sa peau.

Les paupières du rouge papillonnèrent un instant, sortant de son sommeil artificiel. Voilé par la fatigue, il le fixait sans le voir, mais quand il prit conscience que c'était Katsuki contre lui, il l'étreigna de toute sa force en tremblant.

"- Bakugo… Tu es revenu." chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. "Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, tout est réglé."

A ses paroles, Eijirou prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer depuis qu'il avait vu Bakugo partir. Il desserra son étreinte pour pouvoir croiser le regard du blond. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils comprirent enfin que l'autre était là, en vie, contre eux.

Kirishima fondit sur ses lèvres avec douceur et les conquit. Ils se goûtèrent à nouveau, sans empressement, comme si c'était la première fois. Petit à petit. En s'effleurant, le rouge murmura pour la première fois ces mots. Katsuki ne les avait jamais entendu de vive voix mais ils avaient l'air si naturels qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il lui avait déjà dit mille fois.

"- Je t'aime Bakugo."

Il trembla contre le corps d'Eijirou, se collant plus à lui.

"- Je pense pas avoir de besoin de le dire pour que tu le saches." lui répondit-il.

Il sentit le sourire de Kirishima se dessiner contre la joue alors qu'il faisait glisser sa bouche contre sa peau.

"- Sinon, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu fais en boxer contre moi dans un lit d'hôpital ?"

Katsuki grogna, ce qui sembla faire rire le rouge. Le blond entreprit de lui enlever ce qu'il portait et il ne s'arrêta que quand Eijirou fut dépossédé de tout ses vêtements. Il s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres, faisant plus que les goûter, les malmenant, s'invitant à l'intérieur et joua avec sa langue. Explorant chaque part de sa bouche qu'il connaissait déjà bien, il lui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la sucer en se plongeant dans ses yeux avec un regard lubrique.

Les mains du blond étaient perdues dans son dos, descendant toujours plus bas. Kirishima se sentait réagir et dans des mouvements inconscients, il se frottait contre le corps de Bakugo. Il pouvait sentir la verge de Katsuki réagir aussi sous le tissu de son boxer. Kirishima se permit de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur, tirant sur l'élastique pour lui faire comprendre que ça le gênait.

Jetant son boxer quelque part dans la pièce, la peau de leurs hampes pu enfin glisser l'une contre l'autre. Le blond réussit à voler un gémissement à son partenaire quand il prit d'une seule main leurs deux sexes en érection. Quand il remonta sa main, il le sentit se tendre, quand il la redescendit, il sembla trembler un peu. Il continua de s'amuser des réactions de Eijirou jusqu'à que celui-ci plante ses ongles dans ses épaules et lui lance un regard suppliant.

L'autre main de Katsuki alla se réfugier dans son cou, à la base de ses cheveux rouges pour le tirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs langues s'enroulant hors de leurs bouches plusieurs fois avant que le blond lui présente ses doigts. Kirishima les lécha sans même se poser de question. Il fixait le blond tout en faisant des va-et-vient plus que subjectif. Alors que l'une de ses mains se faisait sucer, il se servit de l'autre pour aller malmenait les bouts de chair roses qui avaient durcis sur sa poitrine. Eijirou grogna surpris par la sensation, mais laissa Bakugo le toucher. Les mains du rouge quant à elles se trouvaient dans le dos du blond, redessinant chacun de ses muscles et en appréciant la forme. Elles descendirent plus bas et se perdirent sur les fesses arrondies de Katsuki, les prenant en main pour inciter son bassin à se coller contre le sien.

Quand Bakugo décida que ses doigts avaient été assez léchés, il plaqua le rouge contre le lit et le surplomba. Installé entre ses jambes, il glissa sa main entre elles et y pénétra ses doigts, un à un, en profitant du spectacle du corps de Kirishima qui se tordait sous lui. Le rouge s'accrochait aux draps pour ne pas bouger plus et il put observer Katsuki se lécher les lèvres, les yeux perdus sur son corps, semblant apprécier les moindres détails. Son expression ressemblait à celle d'un animal sur le point de dévorer sa proie.

Quand Bakugo fit entrer en lui sa verge, Kirishima se tendit. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et son corps semblait avoir oublié la sensation du blond le pénétrant. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, alors que Katsuki finissait de s'engouffrer en lui dans un soupir.

Quand il releva les yeux et qu'il vit une expression de douleur teintée son visage, Bakugo se contracta. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient déjà de sous ses dents. En déposant un baiser sur la bouche, il le fit desserrer sa mâchoire et il recueillit avec sa langue le liquide rouge.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été en quelque sorte exalté par l'expression de Kirishima qui faisait tout pour cacher sa douleur, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Mais son objectif était plutôt de le faire pleurer de plaisir que de douleur. Il fit glisser sa langue dans son cou, sur la pomme d'adam, sur son épaule, alors que l'une de ses mains retourna s'occuper de sa verge délaissée encore entre leurs ventres. Il pompa la hampe de chair pour la faire retrouver toute sa vigueur, alors qu'il gémissait près des oreilles de Eijirou en commençant de longs et lents aller-retour lui.

"- J'ai envie de te dévorer Kirishima… Te faire gémir et trembler… Te posséder entièrement."

En enroulant les bras autour de la nuque du blond, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui susurra : "Fais ce que tu veux de moi."

Et ce fut comme un signal pour Katsuki qui lui fit perdre le contrôle. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus brutaux, autant en lui que sur la verge qu'il caressait. La peau du blond contre la sienne lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait que Bakugo se perde en lui. Il le fauchait à chaque mouvement de hanche, trouvant assez rapidement sa prostate qui lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir à travers son corps.

La tête rejetée en arrière, sa gorge était totalement exposée, comme un appel pour que Katsuki vienne s'en occuper. Ce qu'il fit. Il la caressa, lécha, marqua tandis que la bouche de Kirishima laissait échapper maints gémissements appréciateurs.

Quand le blond soupira son nom à plusieurs reprises, il rabaissa sa tête pour croiser ses iris. Son regard était perdu entre plaisir et désir, et à l'instant où leurs yeux se trouvèrent, Bakugo vint fondre contre ses lèvres, dévorant les soupirs qui s'en échappèrent.

S'accrochant où il pouvait, Eijirou griffa la base de la nuque du blond et tira à plusieurs reprises ses cheveux. Alors que leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnés, Katsuki jouit en lui en gémissant son nom. Et pendant que Bakugo léchait le coin de ses lèvres pour avoir accès à sa bouche, le rouge se déversa aussi entre leurs deux corps.

Encore à peine conscient, le blond se retira de Kirishima et attrapa une boîte de mouchoir posée plus loin. En somnolant, il nettoya sommairement leurs corps avant de déposer un léger baiser contre les lèvres du rouge et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

La fatigue avait fini par le faucher. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Eijirou observa un moment le visage marqué par le manque de sommeil de Bakugo. Celui-ci bougea et passa un bras autour de la taille du rouge.

"- J't'aime," marmonna le blond déjà loin dans les limbes du sommeil.

"- Je sais Katsuki."

* * *

Ce fut la lumière du soleil qui le tira de son sommeil. Il grogna en se retournant et se cala contre le corps près de lui dont la peau chaude se collait à la sienne. En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur le visage endormi de Kirishima qu'il commençait à connaître dans les moindres détails. Posant un regard sur la chambre, il découvrit ses affaires et celles du rouge jetées au sol.

Il soupira et se demanda dans combien de temps quelqu'un passerait dans la chambre vérifier que tout allait bien, pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée que quelqu'un les voit comme ça. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de son amant emmêlé au sien, il n'eut aucune envie de bouger. La tête d'Eijirou reposait contre son épaule, il sentait son souffle contre sa peau. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux rouges en batailles et entreprit de s'amuser avec. Rapidement, il sentit Kirishima s'agiter et ouvrir les yeux. Il marmonna plusieurs mots incompréhensibles et resserra sa prise sur Katsuki. Son nez se glissa dans son cou qu'il embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Il profita de chaque parties de la peau exposée du blond.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le rouge sembla complètement réveillé et se rendit enfin compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pourtant il ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner de Bakugo. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour atteindre sa bouche et entama un baiser, leurs langues se retrouvèrent encore et se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient désordonnées et rapides. Ils restèrent à se cajoler un moment et Katsuki se demanda même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. En général, la tendresse ne faisait pas partie de leur habitude, mais pour une fois il voulait bien témoigner de l'affection au rouge. Il faisait glisser ses doigts contre le flanc d'Eijirou, caressant doucement sa peau et celui-ci se colla encore plus à lui, appréciant ses attentions. Il laissa échapper quelques soupirs pour ensuite revenir coller ses lèvres à celles de Katsuki.

Et cette fois-ci, même quand quelqu'un toqua et entra dans la chambre, ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Ils entendirent seulement le pouffement de l'infirmière qui les prevena qu'elle repasserait dans une dizaine de minutes.

De toute façon, qu'importe ce que pouvait penser les gens, Bakugo fera toujours ce qu'il veut, et ce qu'il veut c'est Kirishima.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Hello ! Je débarque sur ce fandom, tout le monde va bien ? :D  
J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu, c'est la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite, haha :')  
Ce ship est mon préféré de _Boku no Hero Academia_ , mes petits bébés ! **❤ **Avec la sortie de la saison 2, j'ai vraiment eu envie d'écrire sur eux. (Je ne lis pas le manga, mais ça ne saurait tarder !)**

 **Un grand merci à Kikile qui est repassé derrière moi pour corriger.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**

 **J'vous aime ! o/**


End file.
